Second Best
by Tennessee McCreary
Summary: She couldn't understand it. He was perfect; he loved grass types, he was nice, and he practically worshiped her! But still...he wasn't Roark. One-Sided MossShipping Oneshot.


**This idea popped into my head, and since Valentines day is coming up; I figured "What the hey."**

**I do not own pokemon. I would think that would be obvious; but if it's one thing I learned, it's that there are plenty of morons out there, who just may think I own it.

* * *

  
**

She sighed. Why couldn't she be happy? This was what she always wanted; a boyfriend that loves her. She turned in her bed; and saw the man she called her boyfriend.

_Andrew_

He was perfect. He was kind, he loved grass pokemon, and he practically worshiped her; but still…

--

It was the National Sinnoh Gardening convention; and she was there for two reasons. One reason was so she could buy new flowers for the gym; but there was another reason. Candice had told her that…he would be here.

_Roark_

That day was going to be the day; the day that she would finally ask Roark out on a date! Of course, she had to think of an excuse for being there in the first place so she didn't look like a stalker…oh, what the hell! She was a "Grass Gym Leader!" She should have been able to get in for free!

It was then, she saw the red helmet; that only he would where. There he was; Roark.

This was the time! It was now; she would tell that rock-head that she likes him just as much as grass pokemon (and that's saying something!) She would tell him that he was the sweetest guy in the world, that she thought his obsession with rocks was adorable; and that he was one of the hottest guys in Sinnoh. She would then ask him…wait…who was the blond.

A blond woman; about her age walked up to Roark; she had on a short blue mini skirt; and a pink tube top. She also had this tan…oh well. It was probably nothing, right? It couldn't be anything. There was no way it was anything. Just no way…

And of course, that woman just had to give him a huge hug right there; but that wasn't the worst of it.

"Roark! I love you!" She squealed, as she let go of the hug; and it was then that Roark gave her a bouquet of pink flowers. It was one of the most beautiful group of flowers that Gardenia had ever seen…

She couldn't watch any more, being afraid that the two of them would kiss. She ran. She ran as far away from the area as she possibly could. Her eyes started to feel hot; and her vision was getting slightly blurry. She could also feel something wet on her cheeks.

Soon, she found herself in a greenhouse…all alone. Maybe, just maybe that wasn't Roark. Maybe; it was someone else wearing a red helmet with glasses…oh. Who was she kidding! What other moron would wear a bright, red, firetruck, mining helmet. No one, that's who!

What was she thinking? Did she honestly think she actually had a chance at Roark? Of course not. For one thing, she seemed to put all her attention on her grass pokemon, and paid no attention to her appearance. There's also the fact, must other Gym Leaders thought she was crazy…but that wasn't her fault. Was it really that bad that has an obsession with grass type pokemon? Sure…people tried to get far away from her, when she'd see a grass type, but… not Roark. That was one of the reasons she liked him.

She always thought Roark might actually go for somebody like her. But instead, he chose the blond. She didn't blame him; she was beautiful.

Maybe, she never had a chance to…begin with.

She knew she was crying. She could feel it. Why? Why did she have to see that? Why couldn't she just…

"Hey, you alright?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around, and saw a dark haired man looking at her. He had on a black shirt with a Bulbasaur; and blue jeans.

"Um…yeah. I guess." She replied, with a slight sob.

"You sure, cause? If you need someone to cry on-"

"Are you kidding?" Gardenia exclaimed, "I don't even know you!" The man smiled.

"I'm sorry. I know that was rash, it's just…" He looked into her eyes, "Someone so beautiful really shouldn't be that sad."

That man was Andrew. After that, the two of them had talked. It had turned out; that they had a lot in common. They liked the same type of pokemon, the same music, the same…everything. They were perfect for each other, and seem, they started to date.

And soon, came there first kiss. Gardenia was ecstatic when his lip moved into hers, and she was almost touching his; and soon, they kissed. And what did she see when they kissed?

Roark.

And after that moment; all she could think about was Roark. She tried, and tried to get him out of her head; she was with Andrew now, but…all was hopeless.

Because, when she was with him, all she could think about was the man she lost.

…Roark…

All she could think about, was being with the second best.

* * *

**Question: Did you like it? If so, it would be fantastic, if you could take five second to write some words. **


End file.
